


Легенда о крашеном быке

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Red Bull Salzburg, oh god I have actually written something about RBS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: «Ред Булл», неоспоримый лидер австрийского футбола последнего десятилетия, после смены приоритетов владельцев переживает самый тяжёлый сезон в своей короткой истории. Оскар Гарсия — кажется, последний человек во всём городе, кому есть до этого дело.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Легенда о крашеном быке заключается в том, что во время осады зальцбургской крепости в 1525 году участниками крестьянского мятежа защитники крепости сильно страдали от голода, но, чтобы обмануть врагов, красили единственного оставшегося у них быка в разные цвета, как бы случайно показывая его при этом с городских стен. Мятежники убедились во мнимом обилии продовольствия и закончили осаду из-за бессмысленности. 
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru для команды Альпийского альянса.

Оскар Гарсия давно перестал поднимать взгляд на прохожих, снующих по узким улочкам исторического центра. Поначалу в лицах тех, кто его узнавал, читался немой вопрос «зачем тебе это надо?» с ноткой обвинения, как будто он был соучастником какого-то особенно стыдного преступления. Теперь же на него смотрели с глубоким сочувствием, как смотрят на тех, кто медленно, неспешно, оттягивая момент, шагает через толпу в сторону эшафота. 

Целое десятилетие городу пытались скормить новую легенду, сказочку о красном бычке, подменяя понятия и старательно делая вид, что никакой трагедии не произошло, что «Аустрия» никогда и не была чем-то важным для города и австрийского футбола, а деньги, победы и кубки приятнее и важнее кучки радикалов, завернувшихся в обветшалые флаги. А сейчас в одночасье риторика сменилась: Зальцбург? Какой Зальцбург? Это нефутбольное место. Выживайте как хотите.

Предать один и тот же город дважды – такое под силу не каждому. Впрочем, в потенциале Матешица и Рангника сомнений было мало. 

 

Когда перед началом сезона Оскара вызвали в Фушль-ам-Зее, он сразу понял, что подобный визит не может предвещать ничего хорошего. Сложить два плюс два не так уж сложно для человека, который провёл в этой системе хотя бы пару месяцев – а за его плечами уже было полсезона и несколько бесед с начальством, больше смахивавших на пьесу из театра абсурда. 

Матешиц, как нарочито подчеркивала раз за разом его секретарша, _«оказал ему огромную честь»_ , решив собственнолично сообщить о том, что песенка «Зальцбурга» подходит к концу: расходы на команду сокращаются, ключевые игроки переводятся в Лейпциг согласно одному из пунктов их контрактов, напечатанному мелким шрифтом на последней странице, а сам Оскар пусть выгребает как знает. Результатов, уточнил Матешиц, тоже не ждут: теперь другие будут этим заниматься. 

«Грёбаный “Лиферинг” Б», – не перестаёт бормотать себе под нос Оскар всю дорогу обратно до Зиценхайма, судорожно пытаясь понять, что от клуба вообще осталось у него в руках. 

 

Зальцбург – город-крепость, переживший за десяток веков не одну осаду. Но плохо подходить к боевым действиям, думается Оскару, когда потрёпанный остаток твоего войска с каждой неделей всё больше погружается в летаргическое уныние, а шестнадцатилетние дети из глубоких тылов паршиво смотрятся в роли того самого крашеного быка, историю о котором так часто рассказывают приехавшим в город в числе первых: с их помощью пускать противникам пыль в глаза и рассказывать о мнимом благополучии в своём стане получается куда хуже. Запасов и путей отхода нет, только в этот раз это не скроешь. 

Тур за туром приносит даже не новые разочарования, а просто волны всё нарастающей отстранённости и безразличия всех вокруг. Стоило напороться в первой же игре на расправивший спину «Штурм», и на следующий же раз на тридцатитысячных трибунах не насчитаешь и пяти тысяч, которые редеют всё больше с каждыми новыми потерянными очками. Эмоций на то, чтобы расстраиваться от столь предсказуемого провала в квалификации к Лиге чемпионов, тоже уже нет – и только Сориано хватает воли положить руку тренеру на плечо и сказать пару слов на языке, ниточкой тянущемся к далёкому дому, где тепло, солнечно и нет никакой слишком ветреной корпорации газировки. 

 

Оскар не раз просыпается с мыслью о том, что сейчас он встанет, позавтракает, как обычно, а потом поедет в противоположном привычному направлении, откроет тот самый кабинет ногой и выскажет всё, что думает, а потом швырнёт в лицо седовласому самодуру бумажку с заветной фразой «по собственному желанию». Он прокручивает этот сценарий у себя в голове снова и снова, каждый день, пока не ловит себя на том, что часть с заявлением он сознательно выкидывает из новых повторений. 

Ироничная, конечно, штука: некогда игрок «Барселоны», ты протирал брюки на чёрт знает каких скамейках от низших английских лиг до Израиля, думая, что из скитаний и состоит жизнь — не Лотар, конечно, Маттеус, но тоже ничего, — а потом тебе внезапно уже сорок три, и ты каждое утро задаёшь себе вопрос, какого чёрта ты продолжаешь цепляться пальцами за штурвал тонущего судна. 

 

Оскар ходит по улицам города, выискивая краем глаза людей с хоть какой-то бело-красной символикой. И каждый редкий раз, как замечает то мальчонку, тайком заправляющего шарф в куртку, то группку студентов со знакомым значком с красными быками – теми самыми крашеными быками, последним символом стойкости и борьбы города, – на рюкзаке, он борется с желанием подойти, заговорить, услышать, что ему не одному это нужно. Не только ему да Йонатану, который так старался с его первого дня принимать все удары на себя, как он делал и с другими, кто был до Оскара. 

Впрочем, думает он, наблюдая, как дети из вчерашней молодёжки в белых футболках нарезают круги по полю в нетерпеливом предвкушении очередного разочарования, как будто для них это стало естественным, – даже если нас мало, нас слишком рано хоронить –

и Оскар ловит себя на том, что в первый раз по-настоящему верит сам себе, думая о «Зальцбурге» и Зальцбурге «мы».


End file.
